ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Brooke Timer
| birthplace = Columbus, Ohio, United States | occupation = Actress | spouse = Gregory James (m. 1999; div. 2012) | yearsactive = 1985 - Present | children = 3 }} Brooke Edna Timer (born July 10, 1965) is an American actress. She became famous of the role in the 1980s with the Back to the Future trilogy. She's also famous for her role of Dr. Catwoman into the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. In 2010, she was named as the Highest Paid Actress with $41 million. Early Life Brooke Edna Timer was born as on July 10, 1965 in Columbus, Ohio, United States, she is the daughter to Diane Petterson. Her mother married Tony Timer on June 16, 1957, eight years before she was born. Timer is also a daughter to her father Tony. Timer's older brother Joe Timer (born on June 4, 1965) is a Auto racing driver. Her younger sister Lisa (born January 11, 1970) lived in Cleveland, Ohio after when her sister gradulated high school and attending college for for art class. Timer attends to a city school in 1974. In her school years, she became a cheerleader where she was a cheerleading captain through her both middle and high school years. Also during her school years at this time at her high school, she is was involved in drama classes. In 1986, she gradulated high school and attend college for acting when moving to Cleveland for acting class, where her sister lived. Three years later, she than went Hollywood and to begin acting. Career Timer begins her acting debut in Back to the Future in 1985 as Jennifer Parker. It earned a massive $381 million at the box office. Timer reprised her role for two more films Part II and Part III', but both officially decreased at the box office comparing to their original film. Timer than stars as Amy in romantic drama That Depressing Person, released on November 13, 1992 earning a solid $75.1 million worldwide ($32 million in US and $43.1 million overseas). Timer has been asked to do a audition for the role of Dr. Catwoman, a main villain, whom has won it, leads her to begin her acting career, in which she does not know how to become an actress. Timer begins starring in the franchise in ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' which became a huge hit at the box office grossing nearly $80 million in its opening weekend, which sets a new record previous. It than became the 2nd highest-grossing film of all-time grossing $928 million worldwide just behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Currently, Hoop is the 13th of all-time while Titanic is the 2nd behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. Brown has won several awards including Kids Choice Award for Best Movie Actor, while the film has also won for Best Movie, but was nominated at the MTV Movie Awards for Best Actor. It earned 79% from Rotten Tomatoes. Timer than stars into comedy Miss Congeniality''costaring Sandra Bullock as Cheryl Fraiser, earning $212 million worldwide. In 2001, Timer reprised her role as Catwoman into the sequel [[Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape (film)|''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape]], earning 83% from Rotten Tomatoes and opened one year after the first film to ever bigger than the first film with nearly $90 million, but quickly ended up being lower than its predecessor grossing $859 million worldwide, which is in the top 30 for highest-grossing film of all-time. It was also the 3rd highest-grossing film worldwide behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Philosopher's_Stone Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone] ($974 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] ($870 million). Two years later, Timer returns as the role of Rebecca for the third installment ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' opening almost $100 million in its opening weekend, which is far better than its predecessors but it quickly became lower than un expecting. It has made $790 million worldwide, ranking 3rd for a film released in 2003 behind [http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_King The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the King] ($1.119 billion) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] ($867 million). Timer returns Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous in 2005, earning just $101 million worldwide. She also returned to the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise with the fourth film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' in 2005 opening with $104 million and up to at total of $891 million, outgoing both second and third film. Timer returns again to the next Jane Hoop Elementary film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. The film opened to $154 million in five days and up to $302 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. The actor was nominted for Best Actor at the Kids Choice Awards in 2008, but lost as well as the film for Best Movie. She than came back in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which opened on July 8, 2009. She begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 on November 12, 2010, and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 on July 8, 2011. Filming for both parts took a year to finish finally ending on December 2010 which ends eleven years of filming the franchise. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Personal life Timer begin dating Gregory James in November 1997. On July 14, 1999, four days after Timer's 31st birthday, Timer marries Gregory James. They raised two kids Johnny in the same year in November 19 and Rachel on April 21, 2001. On July 14, 2009, Timer and James both celebrated their tenth anniversary of marriage. After Timer was married, she changed her last name to James, but she perfers to be called by her birth surname Timer as an actress to avoid confusion. On January 8, 2011, Timer announced that she is pregnant with a third child and is expecting to give birth in October. Timer gave birth to their third child on November 4, 2011 naming Joseph James. On June 30, 2012, Timer and James files for divorce. It was finally finalized on July 14, 2012, their 13th anniversary of their marriage. She was named as the Highest Paid Actress in 2010 earning $41 million. After her divorce, she changed her last name back to Timer. Filmography Awards ;40th NAACP Image Awards|Image Award *2009 "Best Female Peformance" - Won ;Kids Choice Awards|Kids Choice Awards *2011 "Best Movie Actress", Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 - TBA *2010 "Best Movie Actress", Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland - Nominated *2008 "Best Movie Actress", Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power - Nominated also for favorite child actress for "Best Favorite Movie" ;People's Choice Awards *2009 - Movie Actress - Nominated *2007 - Movie Actress - Nominated *2005 - Movie Actress - Nominated ;National Awards|National Awards *2007 Best Female Actress - Nominated ;Saturn Awards|Saturn Awards *2006 Best Performance by Actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Won ;BFCA Awards|BFCA Award *2006 Best Young Actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Nominated *2002 Best Young Actor/Actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Won ;Teen Choice Awards|Teen Choce Award *2009 Choice Actress - Won *2009 Choice Liplock - Won *2009 Best Movie Actress - Won - Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland *2007 Best Movie Actress - Won - Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power ;BFTA Awards|BTFA Award *2008 Best Female actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power - Nominated *2006 Best Female actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Nominated *2004 Best Female actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge - Nominated *2002 Best Female actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Nominated ;Sierra Awards|Sierra Award *2002 Youth in Film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Won ;Emmy Awards *2009 Best Actress - Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland - Won *2007 Best Actress - Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power - Won *2005 Best Actress - Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Won *2003 Best Actress - Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge - Won *2001 Best Actres - Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Won ;Golden Globe *2008 Best Actress - Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power - Nominated *2006 Best Actress - Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Nominated *2005 Best Actress - Troy - Nominated *2004 Best Actress - Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge - Nominated *2002 Best Actress - Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Nominated ;Bronze Leopards|Bronze Leopard ;MTV Movie Awards|MTV Movie Award *2007 Best Acting Performance, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power - Nom ;Satellite Awards|Satellite Award *2002 Outstanding New Talent, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First - Won ;Young Artist Awards|Young Artist Awards *2006 Best Performance in a Feature Film (Best Children's film) - Leading Female Actress, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball - Won References #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ Colleen Long (2005-02-04). "'Hide and Seek' star Fanning, at 10, already owns acting chops". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved on 2008-09-29. #^ Fanning's Genealogy at Ancestry.com #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Stein, Joel (2005-02-27). "The Million-Dollar Baby". Time. Retrieved on 2007-12-10. #^ "Dakota Fanning's biography by imbd.com". imbd.com. #^ "Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams". timessquare.com. #^ "Interview: Dakota Fanning". lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Man on Fire (review)". rogerebert.com. #^ "Hide and Seek review". laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning". monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline"". about.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With". softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12 2007. #^ "Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review". reel.com. Retrieved on January 28 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout". girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28 2007. #^ "War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I". comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner". moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15 2006. #^ "All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog". nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'". cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29 2007. External links *Barbara Blue at Internet Movie Database Category:1968 births Category:American film actors Category:People from Colombus, Ohio Category:American female models